indie_orgsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Munchyoshi/02 - Becky's Opening Statement
Turns out that my family had planned a surprised weekend getaway so y’all are gonna suffer without another iconic addition to my growing plethora of speeches. We love heavy use of rhetoric; but God bless the absence of imagery. Reaction gifs will be vacant and I can only apologise in advance, babies �� (side note; treat this as my Rites of Passage as well because my dumbass completely forgot about writing one) In terms of a narrative arc for Ms. Becky, Île Sainte-Marie has definitely been a rollercoaster. At the start of the game, I was placed on the ill-fated Hazo tribe. We were congregation of fairly mediocre players and this chronicled a tragic turn of events when we lost consecutive challenges and frequented Tribal Council. Despite this however, I managed to direct any potential targeting off my back. During our third visit, I developed an intense rivalry with mutineer Monte. To put it simply, I could not stand him and I was wholly convinced the feelings were mutual. It was a messy moment in my ISM career, but I don’t regret what I said and I don’t regret mutinying; he was targeting me and genuinely convinced me that I was on the bottom when I couldn’t persuade others to dispose of him... The rest of the pre-merge was highkey uneventful. As for the rest of the jury... Wendy, you deserved so much better. A beautiful soul and a beautiful person inside and out. You know how much I love you and how much I appreciate our friendship. You’re an ORG legend and everyone else clearly felt threatened by your imposing reputation, queen. There’s no other justification. Edvin, it’s unfortunate that we barely spoke during our time in this game together. It’s obvious that we were on opposite sides in terms of strategy and allegiances, so we clearly didn’t want to mingle with the enemy - so to speak. Ci’ere, our relationship was the definition of “rocky”. Inside the game, we clearly didn’t mesh, but at least an effort was made from both parties in regards to recruitment... We clearly didn’t lack in the social facet of the game. José, we had a couple of conversations, so I can’t truly provide a genuine judgement, you’re lovely though you’re a great player. Elizabeth, queen of sitting back and travelling under the radar whilst your allies do the dirty work? That’s honestly iconic and I wish I held as much power over others as you did. We’ve played together twice now and hardly spoke in both... Regardless, the minimal content we disclosed to one another still solidified the perception that you’re a really nice person, albeit relatively quiet and in this game, relatively standoffish. Valentin, I love how unapologetic you are and it’s really sad that we had our first conversation after like 20+ days. You’re a legend nonetheless and have made me laugh with your clapbacks and general responses to different situations. Oh wait... I think I’m missing someone... It’s an undeniable fact that I’m outspoken and blunt in character, so I wasn’t surprised that I caused conflict. This leaves me moving swiftly onto the worst person I’ve ever encountered in this community... Jessie, sweetheart, your syntax is so FUCKED I struggled to understand 99% of what you sent in the group chat or in direct messages… Work on your illiteracy, maybe? Whilst you were here, you insinuated that you were some sort of “strategic mastermind” and you’re nothing of the sort... you’re unqualified to even refer to yourself as such. Any and all callout posts you made were pissweak attempts: take notes. Also, can we take a moment to simply acknowledge how disgusting you are? Making school-shooting jokes is vile and extremely tasteless. Please, for your own sake and everyone else’s, revisit that no-go zone known as school. You might actually learn something and become socially aware of what not to say. KEEP your jury vote and GIVE it to Jackson. I know he’s probably just as vexed at the prospect, but at least you’re donating to a worthy cause. FINALLY, to Jackson. You were clearly my ride or die from the start and back when us managing to get to the FTC was a concept, we’re here now... We can actually say that we represent the “underdog”. We did THAT... Good job, king! I was literally recruited the day before the game started. So I never had the chance to really think about how I’d approach playing. I simply did it for fun and didn’t necessarily take it seriously at times. As amazing as it would be to win, it’s clear as day that Jackson deserves it more. I’ll be honoured if you opt to vote for me. But I honestly have no idea what could sway you my way since Mr. Gamebot has 6 individual immunities in his arsenal. Which in of itself is Sole Survivor worthy enough... As for me, I served straight up tea and provided receipts to fuel entertaining drama. But is that enough to warrant actually winning? I don’t know, you be the judge. I think that’s all I have to say honestly... So thanks for reading ladies and good luck Jackson bby <3 Category:Blog posts